


Opportunity

by kerilewallen



Category: The Moody Blues (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerilewallen/pseuds/kerilewallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unnamed OFC is invited into the back of a limo after a concert. Pure, unadulterated smut. I left it in the original emailed format, except for separating the paragraphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

To: XXXXXX1  
From: XXXXXXX2  
Subject: Opportunity  
Date: 06/11/93 08:29 PM

Missed opportunities. She swore softly and made her way out of the arena, ignoring the calls of concerns from her friends. Well, let them wait, she thought, fuming. She needed space. She needed to think, dammit. Maybe the night air would cool her off. 

It had been obvious from the look in his eyes that he'd wanted her. Why had she turned away? She let out a groan of frustration and clutched her tote back closer to her, looking around as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her friends were still down the sidewalk, staring at her. She waved gamely at them and shrugged, relieved to see that they stood back and gave her the room she so badly needed right then. 

Just wasn't fair. Tears started to come and she dashed them away hurriedly, suddenly spinning on her heels and walking further down the sidwalk. She sensed her friends were behind her, but keeping their distance. How could she ever explain what she was feeling right then? She never would be able to. Never. 

The arena parking lot loomed in front of her and she made her way for it, seeking the sanctuary of the car they'd came in. She walked hurriedly across the rear of the arena towards the car, pausing at the ramp that led up from the loading dock. Well, she could just walk down down there and try to find him. Hah. Wouldn't that be funny, chasing down a man who had women falling all over him? Probably already had one with him - some other lucky lady who had caught his eye that night. 

She hurriedly stepped back as a limosine went by. She caught a flash of blonde hair faintly through the dark tinted glass - well, there went Justin. She barked a laugh and started to cross again, only to leap back as yet another limo approached. No. She wasn't going to look. If it was him and he had a woman with him she wouldn't be able to stand it. 

She heard the sound of the car coming to a halt and cautiously opened her eyes to meet green ones gazing at her intently from an open car window. Oh, my, she thought, her heart stopping in her chest. John. For a long moment they just stared at each other, then he abruptly opened the car door, lifting one brow in invitation. Her eyes flew wide open. Goodness, she thought, thinking of her friends approaching. She glanced to the side and noticed that they had stopped dead in their tracks, the look on their faces that of disbelief and shock. Several thoughts rushed though her head and she wondered briefly if she should accept his invitation. What would everyone think of her? 

Missed opportunities. Well, she'd had enough of missing opportunities. She gave her friends a brief wave and moved forward just as his arm extended out to her and ushered her inside the limosine. Her heart slammed into her chest as he shut the door and raised the window, motioning to the driver to move and and raise the privacy screen. Nervously she settled back into the seat and smoothed down her skirt, wishing her hands would stop trembling. 

"Enjoy the show?" he asked softly, flipping open the wet bar. She nodded and he smiled as he opened a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. "Good crowd tonight. Always gives me a charge when the fans are up like that," he added, handing her wine to her. "Go ahead, love. It's a good year." 

Her hand shook and it was all she could do to keep from spilling the contents of her glass as she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. The mellow wine slipped down her throat and she sighed with relief. It did feel good, she admitted, watching him as he finished off his glass and set it aside before turning his body to face hers. Oh, my, she thought again as he gently took the glass from her fingers and set it on the bar. 

He drew nearer to her and she moaned softly with anticipation as his gaze penetrated hers, delving all the way into her soul. His arms slid around her, pulling her up against him as his mouth descended onto hers. A shudder went through her as he worked her mouth open and swept his tongue across hers, the taste of wine assailing her senses. Tentatively she licked back, getting a growl of appreciation from him. Immediately her heart did a double beat and she let her tongue explore his mouth freely, listening to his groans and realizing that she could please him. The thought made her head spin as she slid her arms around his broad shoulders and threaded her fingers into his shaggy mane, feeling his hands slide down to cup her buttocks and pull her across his lap to straddle him. 

Oh, my, he was hard, she thought, whimpering when he lifted her skirt up over her hips and settled her thighs around his. His hands slid up her back to her neckline and began unzipping her dress, his callused fingertips trailing along her spine as he went. She shivered as he tugged the dress down to her waist, then reached for her bra clasp. Goodness, she thought, moaning as he deftly worked the hook on her bra and peeled it off of her. His eyes darkened with want as he lowered his mouth to hers again, his kiss deepening with hunger, his hands closing over her breasts. 

She moaned wildly, arching into his hands as he began rubbing his thumbs over the hardening nipples, his tongue stroking deeper and deeper into her mouth. Her hands found the buttons on his shirt and began working at them, fumbling in her eagerness to rid him of the offending garment. He let her work his shirt down and off, then pulled her to him so their skin could meet. He twisted his torso across hers and she shuddered, feeling her nipples tighten against his chest. He gave her a smile, then began trailing hot kisses down the length of her neck, pausing to nip at her on occasion, his hand sliding down and into her panties just as his mouth closed over one nipple. 

She gasped and arched even higher, running her hands up and down his back, sobbing as he suckled deeply on her. He probed with his fingers and she whimpered as he teased at her, working her into a heated frenzy. A soft cry of frustration escaped her and she whispered a plea to him, getting a low laugh that sent chills down her spine. When he finally found her swollen center she sagged against him, trembling as he began tracing delicate circles with his fingertips. How much more of this could she stand? she thought, her hips twisting as he slid one finger into her and began rubbing her with the heel of his hand, his teeth catching at her nipple at the same moment. Oh, damn, that felt good, she thought deliriously, feeling the heat build up in her with each stroke. Just a few more moments and she'd... 

He pulled back and she cried out with anguish, giving him a pleading look. "Not yet, love," he said softly, bringing his fingers up to his lips and licking them off one by one, his green eyes smoldering into hers. "Definitely not yet." He rolled her back onto the wide seat and sat back, his hands going to the waistband of her panties and hose. With a deft move he tugged them down and off, then did the same for her dress, leaving her completely exposed to him. He laid his fingers across the curls at the juncture of her thighs and she whimpered, her body shuddering as he began lightly caressing her again. 

"John, please," she whispered, crying out as he dropped a damp kiss on her abdomen. "Ooohhh..." He parted her with his fingertips, then pressed his mouth against her and began to lick, his eyes burning into her face, watching her every reaction and laughing softly when she pleaded with him. As she neared her peak he grew more intense, whispering earthy praise to her as she began to struggle against him. A spasm clutched at her and she let out a soft cry, then began to twist and struggle as bliss swept through her body and shattered her apart. 

John sat back and began working the fastenings on his slacks, not taking his eyes from hers for one moment. With a sudden trembling move she sat up and stopped his hands, suddenly wanting the pleasure of removing his last stitch of clothing for herself. He gave her a slow, sexy smile and leaned back onto the car seat, his smile growing more slumberous as she lowered his zipper and tugged down on his slacks, freeing him. She hesitated for one brief moment, then encircled him and began stroking, watching as he arched his head back and let out a sigh. 

She leaned forward and dropped a soft kiss on his neck, enjoying the way he moaned, tangling his fingers in her hair. Then, it was down, to flick her tongue across his nipples. He groaned, the sound turning into a growl when she took a biting kiss just at his navel. Slowly she sank to the floorboard of the limo, coming down between his thighs, noting the way his eyes were blazing at her. As she took him into her mouth he sagged against the seat cushion helplessly. God, he tasted good, she thought, growing more eager with each stroke of her mouth, loving the way he whispered to her between moans. 

Suddenly he pushed her back, his chest heaving with restraint as he lifted her back onto the car seat and came down between her thighs. His entry was hard and swift, taking her breath away. Her arms slid around him, hands clinging to him as he thrust, harder with each stroke that he gave her. Shimmering heat exploded within her and she mewled, digging her nails into his behind as she was overwhelmed with ecstasy. He let out a harsh groan as his hips jerked against hers with the force of his impending climax. He lifted up on her hips and gave her one last aching thrust, shuddering with release before he sagged against her. 

They lay intertwined for one long moment before John lifted off of her and reached for their clothing, assisting her in getting dressed, dropping hot kisses on the back of her neck as he zipped up her dress for her. She hastily yanked up on her panties and stuffed her nylons into her tote bag, stepping into her shoes. 

"Where are you staying?" John asked softly as he pulled on his shirt. She told him and he smiled, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a business card, watching her expression as she read it, then stared at him. 

At the hotel she got out and was immediately surrounded by her friends as the limo pulled away. They questioned her and she shrugged, knowing that there was no explanation for what had happened, nor would she even think of going into detail. One look at her swollen lips, mussed hair and disheveled clothing told the entire story. She palmed the business card with his room number and smiled. No way was she going to miss this opportunity, either, she thought as she walked into the hotel where, two floors above her room, John was staying with the rest of the band in his own private room.


End file.
